Martha Kent
: "Be their hero Clark. Be their angel, their monument, be anything they need you to be. Or be none of it You don't owe this world a thing... you never did." : ― Martha Kent to Clark Kent Martha Kent is a rural farmer from Smallville. In addition, she is the widow of Jonathan Kent and the adoptive mother of Clark Kent, more commonly known as Superman, who lives in Metropolis. Biography Early Life Born Martha Clark, she later married local Kansas farmer Jonathan Kent and the pair lived together on his family farm. Discovering Clark In 1980, Martha and Johnathan discovered a small spacecraft crash on their farm. Opening it, they discovered a small child inside, whom they took upon themselves to adopt, naming the boy Clark and later hid the ship beneath their barn. Raising a Kryptonian They raised Clark as a human child, instilling strong morals to live by. However, Clark soon started to develop astonishing abilities as he aged. When he was 9 years old at school, he struggled to control his powers, which soon frightened Clark so much he hid in a maintenance closet at school, prompting his counsellors to call his mother. Martha arrived at the school and, upon hearing of her son's struggles, talked Clark through focusing his abilities. Afterwards, Martha brought her son home for the rest of the day. Four years later, a 13-year-old Clark was on a field trip, the bus his class was on swerved off a bridge, before Clark pushed the bus to the shore. Martha downplayed the “miracle” to other children’s parents. It was at then that she and Jonathan decided to disclose Clark's true origin to him. Jonathan's Death Four years later, the family were out in their car when an enormous tornado was moving through the area. Jonathan led Martha and Clark to safety along with others underneath an overpass, as Jonathan helped other people to escape. Jonathan was injured and became stuck and Clark, wanting to help his father, Jonathan made him stay, in order to keep his gifts a secret. Jonathan died wanting to make sure Clark's secret weren't shown to anyone. Martha was devastated, and Jonathan was buried in Smallville cemetery alongside his brother Harry. Shortly after, Clark left Smallville following his adopted father’s wishes and searched to find the purpose he was sent to Earth. Clark's Return Years later, Lois Lane of the Daily Planet turned up at Martha’s farm with questions about Clark. Martha was unenthusiastic to reply to her queries about him, and promptly asked her to leave. Not long afterwards, Clark returned home to his mother. He revealed to Martha that he discovered the answers to the questions he was searching for and that he learnt what his birth name is and what his true calling in life was, to provide the world with hope. Martha then told Clark about Lois inquiring about him. Kryptonian Invasion Threatened by Zod After General Zod, the former military leader and war criminal of Krypton, broadcasted a communication across the planet looking for Clark, Clark gave himself up to spare Earth. General Zod and his forces arrived on her farm looking for Clark and the Growth Codex. Faora picked a non-cooperative Martha up, and the latter instinctively looked towards her barn. Faora promptly hurled Martha to the ground, and leaped into the the barn, finding Clark's infant starship. A desperate General Zod further threatened Martha, until Clark suddenly flew in and tackled him off of Martha, drawing the attention of his forces to downtown Smallville. After Zod's forces left to regroup, Clark returned to the farm to check on Martha, who had survived her ordeal unscathed. They were then approached by Lois Lane, who had a plan of defeating the Kryptonians. Clark's Future After General Zod’s death and defeat Clark returned to Smallville to visit Martha. He declared to her his intentions to move to Metropolis and start a career as a reporter at the Daily Planet. The Superman Question Called by Clark Martha is called by Clark when the latter is agitated by seeing so many on the news discussing him ("The Superman Question") as a figure of controversy. Not having it in him to tell her about his problems right away, Clark instead asks Martha why Jonathan had never left Kansas. A bit confused, Martha says that this was so because her late husband had felt that he was "already there", and he thus had no need to travel. Clark sighs, saying that he wished things were simple. Martha, however, gently disagrees, claiming that "nothing was ever simple." Visited by Clark While the rest of the world is debating whether Superman has been a positive or negative addition to planet Earth, Clark returns home to Smallville to visit Martha. There, she advises him that either way he shouldn't worry what others think of him. Dawn of Justice Kidnapped by Lex Luthor After Lex Luthor discovers Superman's identity, Martha is kidnapped by his men (lead by Knyazev), and stored in a warehouse near the port in Gotham. Lex likewise captures Lois Lane, less obliquely, in order to draw Superman to him. Then, Lex shows a distraught Superman photos of Martha in captivity, and uses the threat of her life to get Superman to kill Batman, giving him an hour. Saved by Batman Lex's plan fails, as Superman ultimately manages to forge an alliance with Batman to counter Lex Luthor. Batman then proceeds to rescue Martha, while Superman confronts first Luthor, then Doomsday. Martha is saved from being burned alive by Anatoli Knyazev, thanks to Batman. The vigilante makes sure she is found by Gotham's police, before flying back to the battle scene. Ultimately, Superman is forced to sacrifice himself to kill Doomsday. Clark's Funeral Martha then hosts a function at Clark's funeral in Smallville, attended by Lois, Perry, Jenny, Bruce, Diana, Pete Ross, Lana Lang, and Father Leone, with Martha revealing to Lois that Clark had intended to propose to her. After Father Leone delivers the eulogy, Martha prepares to pay the funeral director, but to her surprise, Pete Ross tells her that all of the finances have already been taken care of by an anonymous donor (actually Bruce Wayne). Reuniting with Clark Lois invited Martha to have some coffee at the Daily Planet where they talk about having financial issues with the bank, before they get interrupted by a Daily Planet employee who replaced Lana as a reported, asked her about source, which Lois lies saying it's a she. The two would talk about Clark, which Martha bring up that Clark said to her one time that Lois was always hungry to find a story. Heading back to the farm Marta see Clark and Lois in the field, as she runs up and hug him. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Civilians